


Las cosas idas

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: La culpabilidad es el origen del pensamiento mágico.





	1. Negación

En la sala de transportadores, Spock despidió a Jim de la habitual manera. Con las manos cruzadas por detrás de la espalda y la pose más solemne posible, le dijo: “Ten cuidado”. Jim sonrío como de costumbre, diciéndole “Por supuesto” con la mirada. A un lado del flamante capitán y otros dos de seguridad para ese desembarco de exploración de rutina, al doctor sólo le quedó hacer un pequeño puchero con los labios frente a la omisión del día hacia su persona, como queriéndole decir al vulcaniano: “Yo también puedo morir, ¡maldita sea!”.

Spock alzó elegantemente una ceja —una risa vulcaniana a toda regla— mientras los hombres se desmaterializaban debajo del halo de luz, satisfecho de haber conseguido sacar el Jefe Médico un poco de sus casillas una vez más.

*

Algo salió mal.

Uno de los de seguridad dio el aviso y pidió que los materializaran de urgencia abordo. Que fuera uno de los elementos de soporte y no el capitán quien diera el aviso ya era bastante mala señal, pensó el Primer Oficial, y abandonó el puente a la brevedad. Pero al entrar a la enfermería no fue a Jim a quien encontró tirado en una camilla con M’Benga y Christine haciendo hasta lo imposible por revivirlo. Sino a Leonard.

—Déjalo ya, Christine —gruñó M’Benga, impaciente, previniendo a la jefa de enfermeras de colocarle inútilmente al hombre otro hypo en el brazo—. Ya hemos hecho de todo lo que podíamos. _Está muerto_. Computadora, hora de la muerte: 17:43.

Jim estaba pálido, confundido. La mano sobre la boca.

—¿Qué ha pasado, capitán? —preguntó Spock.

Jim se volvió a él y como si le costara volver a sí mismo, le respondió:

—No lo sé.

*

Luego de pedir a los otros dos elementos de seguridad que rindieran testimonio sobre las circunstancias del inesperado deceso del Jefe Médico del Enterprise, es que Spock consiguió comprender la confusión del capitán en la enfermería.

El peligro era garantía en cada misión, razonó Spock mientras observaba al segundo oficial de seguridad se marchase de la sala de reuniones. Aún así, las dificultades que solían librar los miembros de la tripulación en general siempre eran mayores y los escenarios más elaborados. La muerte de McCoy por el contrario había sido muy, muy absurda de tan simple —el médico había tenido el desatino de no cuidar por donde iba, de tropezar con una piedra y morir al instante mismo en que su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo—, y eso no podía hacer otra cosa que confrontar la mente de las mujeres y los hombres abordo que las habían sobrevivido a lo largo de esos cuatro años.

Jim, como el máximo exponente de estos sobrevivientes —halló el Primer Oficial al volver al puente—, que había enfrentado ya a una considerable cantidad de entidades espaciales y razas alienígenas, no paraba de rumiar y pasarse las manos por el cabello en la silla de mando.

—Voy a mis habitaciones —dijo, luego de unos minutos de inútil lucha por concluir su turno—. Queda al mando, señor Spock.

El vulcano no se atrevió a cuestionarlo, y se limitó a seguir las órdenes.

*

A pesar de que en el puente el capitán no era el único afectado por el deceso del médico, al propio Spock aún le tomó más horas en llegar a entender la dimensión real de lo que estaban sucediendo en la nave, más allá de la obvia repercusión que tendría en el desempeño de la tripulación a nivel laboral.

Y fueron dos cosas las que lo azotaron como una ola, hacia la realidad.

La primera fue durante los honores que se le rindieron al antiguo Jefe Médico en la sala de recreos para despedirlo, un par de horas más tarde. Jim, la gente de la enfermería —en especial, Christine, M’Benga y Sánchez— estaban más que inconsolables y eso le parecía lógico, dado la cercanía que siempre habían tenido éstos con el médico, pero la alférez Barrows fue, en muchos sentidos, una sorpresa.

Él no tenía constancia alguna de que sus relaciones hubiesen continuado en el tiempo de forma sostenida o esporádicamente luego de aquel permiso durante el primer año de la misión. Sin embargo, la joven mujer no cesaba de pasarle licenciosamente las manos por las mejillas, por el cabello; de darle besos en la frente y sollozar. De mirarlo con devoción e incredulidad dentro del ataúd.

No era la ridiculez ni la exageración de sus gestos lo que a Spock le hacía sentir náuseas. Más bien las palabras que dio luego del discurso de Jim con el que había tratado de distinguir no sólo a “un médico excepcional” había dicho, sino a un “gran amigo”; la chica, luego deshacerse en apasionados halagos que daban cuenta de la tragedia de un profundo amor no correspondido, había tenido el cuestionable arrebato de ponerle un último beso en los labios y decir al hombre en la caja: “Adiós, príncipe de los ojos azules”.

Claro, pensó Spock amargamente. Los ojos del doctor eran, en efecto, azules.

*

La segunda vino la mañana siguiente, cuando poco antes del inicio de su turno, halló a un alférez que había llegado a la tripulación tres días atrás dando con un láser a la inscripción laminada donde venía en letras blancas el nombre del médico para retirarla de las puertas de las que fueran sus habitaciones. Fuera de sí, Spock tomó al chico por el cuello de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la pared para impedirlo de continuar.

—¡Spock! —exclamó Jim que venía por el pasillo en dirección contraria, y después hizo una inclinación de cabeza para con el joven asustado—. Álferez.

Spock lo soltó, y el chico enrojecido se retiró de allí casi corriendo.

—Me disculpo, capitán —dijo el vulcano, cabizbajo. Jim observó el letrero a medio quitar, sintiendo un golpe en el estómago—. No sé por qué lo he hecho.

—Descuida —Jim le puso entonces la mano al sobre el hombro, compasivo—. También era amigo tuyo.

Spock levantó la cabeza, inseguro del significado de las palabras del terrestre.

—Ve a descansar a tus habitaciones, Spock. Tú eres el único del puente que no se ha tomado el día para asimilar la pérdida.

—No necesito descanso.

—No es una opción. Es una orden —le dijo Jim—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—De acuerdo, capitán —respondió.  
  
Sin embargo, todavía esperó a que éste se retirara para poder arrancar el letrero de la puerta e ir de vuelta a sus habitaciones como se le hubo ordenado.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la tarde, Jim se quedó a vigilar personalmente el desalojo de las habitaciones de McCoy. Los tripulantes eran educados en la más alta ética y le constaba que la mayoría le tenían estima al doctor como para deshonrarlo con acciones cuestionables, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguna de sus cosas se rompiera o fuese robada durante el embalaje ahora que el dueño no podía hacer nada.

—Ya he llamado a su hija —le dijo Jim al vulcano que, a un lado de él, también contemplaba a los alféreces meter sus antigüedades, mayormente libros de medicina, en cajas; los ojos del capitán estaban enrojecidos por la falta de sueño—. En seis días estaremos en la Tierra para devolver a su familia su cuerpo y pertenencias.

Spock asintió consciente de las muchas licencias que estaba tomándose Jim al respecto, aunque sin capacidad moral de juzgarlas: él alguna vez había tomado sus propios riesgos por su anterior capitán a quien consideraba un amigo.

—Voy a tomarme un permiso de descanso en cuanto lleguemos —el terrestre se frotó las sienes—, te quedarás un par de semanas al mando.

El vulcano entendió inmediatamente la jugada del capitán, admiró sus recursos y previsión para evitar las acciones de la Flota sobre lo que claramente sería un desacato, sin embargo, Spock _sintió_ inmediatamente la necesidad de reclamar ese privilegio para él.

—No —le dijo—. La tripulación lo necesita, capitán. Ahora mismo es usted un símbolo de estoicidad, me haré cargo yo.

Jim negó con la cabeza antes de replicar con una obviedad que al vulcano hizo tomar una bocanada generosa de aire con aflicción:

—No conoces a su familia. Además —Jim agregó distraídamente—, de que tú sabes ser mejor ejemplo de estoicidad que yo.

Sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo, Spock enronqueció al último comentario.

—Jim.

Extrañado por el desgañite, el capitán se giró a su Primer Oficial cabizbajo a un lado suyo y lo examinó con detenimiento. El vulcano hablaba y andaba como siempre, pero sus maneras lógicas, sospechó, quizás empezaban a acusar de verdad un límite. Lo de la mañana podía no ser un evento aislado, la situación —el quién y no el qué—, eran de lo más atípicos.

—Lo siento —Jim apoyó la mano en el hombro del vulcano, resintiendo entonces la ausencia de Bones más que cuando lo vio tirado sobre el suelo empedrado y comprendió que podía estar muerto. Él solía ser más rápido en notar esas variaciones en el ánimo de Spock que él, el sureño habría sabido ver en ese hombre serio y reservado mejor que él. Jim chasqueó le lengua antes de conceder y darle una palmada a su Primer Oficial—. De acuerdo.  
  


*  
  


La gente en los corredores, las cosas en su habitación le parecían demasiado extrañas, lejanas; las contemplaba, y aunque las palpara con las manos, no las podía creer. Sus formas le desconcertaban, le parecían incompletas, desconocidas.

El andar del tiempo, la secuencialidad de los eventos y los eventos en sí le parecían imprecisos también. Podía dar cuenta del rostro atribulado de Chapel, de la enfermería; también del de Robards, uno de los oficiales de seguridad que estuvo en la misión de reconocimiento en la superficie del planeta donde ocurrió todo, pero no podía discernir con claridad acerca del significado de esos recuerdos o imágenes en su mente.

Tratar de meditar fue inútil, el trance se le resistió vez tras vez y las náuseas no lo soltaban. Era… como cuando el doctor le daba alguno de sus extraños brebajes.

El doctor…, suspiró.

Spock apretó los puños entonces y en sus palmas dolió la forma angulosa de la placa con su nombre. Sin poder explicar cómo había acabado entre sus manos, la estudió.

—Spock —Jim estaba al frente suyo, hablándole. Spock enfocó las botas del capitán—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—No entiendo la pregunta.

Jim tomó asiento a un lado de él, en su cama.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mi salud es buena.

—Me refiero a tu espíritu.

—Los vulcanos no creemos en el espíritu de la misma forma en que los terrestres.

Jim resopló.

—Olvídalo —le dijo. No vió conveniente seguir presionando, y prefirió ir al quid—: He hablado con Robards.

—También yo.

—Evidentemente —Jim pausó un poco para darle vueltas a lo que iba a decirle. No quería sonar a que estaba reprendiéndolo o aplicándole una medida disciplinaria, aunque en parte algo de ello había en el motivo de su visita a las habitaciones del vulcano—. Spock, no es buena idea… ir haciendo preguntas cada dos por tres a los oficiales acerca de la muerte de Bones.

Spock dudó antes de responder.

—Mi deber como Primer Oficial…

—Yo también estuve allí —Jim lo interrumpió—. Vi lo que ocurrió. No ha sido culpa de ellos.

El vulcano alzó la ceja, indicando que disentía de la opinión de Jim al respecto.

—Ya se sienten bastante mal. Bones trató en algún momento a todos y cada uno de los tripulantes de esta nave, ¿entiendes? Muchos eran cercanos a él de una forma u otra —Jim tragó saliva—. Culpar a Robards o a Gianakos no va a devolvérnoslo.

—Es absurdo. Su muerte fue innecesaria, evitable.

—Lo sé. ¿Evitable? No sé… Uno no espera nunca que las cosas sean así, las previsiones a veces no dan para tanto —Jim se frotó la cara con ambas manos—. Ayer… todavía estaba aquí. Almorzó conmigo y preparamos la rutina para el descenso. Mierda. Hoy me tocaba examen físico con él, la computadora me lo ha recordado.

—También el mío —respondió el vulcano, pero a Jim le sonó su respuesta como si fuese más una afirmación a sí mismo que a él.

—Volviendo al tema inicial… ya no hagas más preguntas a esos dos oficiales. Ellos también necesitan descanso.

—Mi responsabilidad como Primer Oficial es evaluar y asegurar que el desempeño de la tripulación sea el óptimo según los posibles escenarios que requiera la misión. Preguntar es elemental.

—Es verdad, pero ¿infiriendo que hubo negligencia? No lo sé.

—Es una posibilidad que no debe ser descartada. Los oficiales pudieron cometer varios errores al evaluar la situación, tomar acciones indebidas.

Jim rodó los ojos.

—Te he dicho que estuve allí cuando ocurrió. Ninguno de los oficiales hizo nada en particular, excepto lo que el sentido común dictaba. Pidieron que nos transportaran y que hubiese oficiales cualificados para responder al caso a nuestra llegada, ninguno tomó responsabilidades que no les correspondían.

—La emoción del momento pudo privarte de evaluar lo que ocurría, pudiste omitir cosas.

Jim parpadeó un par de veces, ofendido por la condescendencia de Spock por su humanidad. Él… era verdad que se había aturdido por el cambio abrupto de circunstancias, que su cuerpo se había paralizado, pero no hubo segundo en que no estuviese consciente de lo que había pasado. No creía que alguna vez fuese a ser capaz de olvidarlo.

La respuesta del capitán no se hizo esperar, el resquemor estuvo en cada sílaba de su insinuación:

—¿Cómo te está nublando a ti de ser racional ahora mismo?

La nuez del Primer Oficial tembló. Jim tomó aire, tenían que cortar con eso. Ninguno de los dos estaba bien.

—Será mejor que me vaya —propuso.

Spock, callado, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Quince minutos más para alcanzar la órbita de la Tierra, capitán —informó Sulu desde su lugar en la consola de comando.  
Jim asintió en la silla de mando.

—Bien. Teniente Uhura, pida al oficial a cargo de la sala de Transportadores que se prepare. Uno será transportado a superficie.

La oficial de comunicaciones se puso a ello con prontitud, Jim volvió la vista a la pantalla.

—Capitán —el vulcano, desde su regular posición en el puente se hizo oír en un tono que pretendía ser recordatorio; la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros lo secundaron.

—Claro. No me he olvidado, señor Spock —dijo Jim, extrañado. En los cuatro días de viaje que se hicieron para salir de aquel sistema donde la tragedia los hubo asaltado, no había intercambiado otras palabras con su Primer Oficial que no fueran las del propio deber común para con la nave; y ahora que le hablaba por la razón que fuera, descubría que añoraba al amigo que tenía desde hacía años en ese hombre. No quería perderlo también a él—. Le acompañaré hasta allí.

*

En el turboascensor, Jim no tuvo más valor que en días anteriores para decirle mucho. Tenía curiosidad por lo evidente: por su humor que no iba bien y por sus pensamientos, los cuales, sin importar su naturaleza, mantenía callados a los demás. Intuía —no, estaba muy seguro de que así era— que la muerte de Bones le tenía obsesivo acerca del menor de los detalles del día a día, abstraído.

En la Sala de Transportadores, Spock subió la plataforma y cuando llegó el momento en que el oficial Kyle debía activar el rayo desmaterializador, la voz acudió a Jim:

—Spock —le dijo. Su rostro era todo pena, todo preocupación—. Cuídate.

El vulcano tomó aire y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

*

Spock fue materializado en unas coordenadas y lo que halló ante él fue una casa elevada sobre una porción del largo y el ancho de unas tierras agrícolas al mediodía. No tuvo que preguntar quién era la mujer que esperaba junto a la cerca de madera y árboles de magnolia que antecedían a la fachada principal de inminente estilo sureño del antebellum americano. Sus ojos grandes y azules, los gruesos labios, a pesar del cabello teñido de rosa, la delataron. Eran dolorosamente idénticos a los de su padre.

—Joanna McCoy —le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Su vestido con estampados de cachemira ondeaba en el cálido viento. Era mayo—. Esperaba a mi tío Jim.

Spock se quedó observando adónde la mano abierta, la mujer no era más alta que sus hombros.

—El capitán tiene responsabilidades que lo impedían de asistir. He venido en su lugar.

Si la mujer dudó de sus palabras, no lo demostró. Sin embargo, Spock supuso que, en otras circunstancias, la hija del doctor sería tan suspicaz como lo había sido él siempre y estaría con más disposición a manifestar su desconfianza.

—Sí, claro. Claro —dijo, llevándose ambos puños a las bolsas de su bléiser gris para echarse a andar hacia la casa.

Spock la siguió por debajo de los haces de luz que se colaban de entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles.

—Mi papá la adquirió después del divorcio —señaló refiriéndose a la casa—. La salvó de que la echaran abajo.

Spock, a quien no se le daban bien las charlas de cortesía, sólo se le ocurrió admirar la imponente arquitectura del lugar.

—Es bella, su diseño posee armonía.

Ella resopló.

—Es una locura.

*

Como cualquier casa georgiana del siglo XIX que se preciara y que aún sobreviviera a aquel siglo sin apenas cambios, la casa de McCoy tenía un enorme salón con murales de paisajes montañosos sobre las paredes, largos ventanales que enmarcaban los exteriores, y un montón de muebles de madera a juego que daban la impresión de ser también de la época. Cuánto trabajo debía haberle costado al médico permitirse todos esos excesos, pensó Spock, pero todo parecía en orden y Spock se sintió escalofriantemente abrazado por las formas de ese lugar anacrónico.

—¿Esperamos a alguien?

Joanna chasqueó la lengua.

—A nadie realmente.

Spock llamó entonces al Enterprise pidiendo la transportación de la cámara donde estaba el cuerpo de McCoy guardado.

Joanna se encendió un cigarrillo que se sacó del bléiser. Ante el gesto despreocupado, Spock se ahorró el hacer juicio alguno sobre lo insalubre de sus hábitos; Joanna, no obstante, ignoró la calidad de sus esfuerzos, los patrones verdes y amarillos de los pisos captaban toda su atención.

—Mi papá fue hijo único. No creí que mi mamá quisiera venir, así que no le avisé —dijo dándole la primera calada a su cigarrillo, y después se dirigió a él con la voz y con los ojos como si no pudiera seguir conteniéndose—: ¿Podría hacerme el favor de quedarse? Creí que sería tío Jim quien vendría. Necesito… necesito ayuda para preparar a mi papá.

—Estaré dos semanas en la Tierra.

Joanna rascó una de sus sienes.

—Gracias. No tiene ni idea lo bien que me viene eso.

Spock frunció el ceño, la mujer estaba demasiado cómoda con él.

*

La cámara tardó unos quince minutos en materializarse entre ellos, ninguno se puso inmediatamente a ella. Joanna, que ya había terminado con su cigarro, la miró un poco sin asomarse por la ventanilla a la altura de la cabeza y el pecho.

—¿Era amigo suyo?

—Éramos cercanos, sí.

La terrestre se fue entonces hacia el sofá más cercano y se echó en él.

—Claro —dijo para sí—. ¿Y dónde fue que se conocieron?

—En el Enterprise. El doctor McCoy llegó para sustituir al doctor Piper.

—¿Siempre lo llamó usted así? ¿Doctor McCoy? Suena muy formal. Me imaginé que siendo tan cercanos se tutearían o algo.

—Él me llamaba por mi nombre de pila, yo, sin embargo, no tengo por costumbre llamar a nadie por tal —dijo. Aunque eso era parcialmente verdad. Al capitán, en momentos de dificultad, solía llamarlo por su diminutivo.

—Ah, lo olvidé. ¿Y cómo es que se llama usted? —le preguntó. Spock le contestó, y ella asintió—. Es un nombre peculiar. Algo de lo que mi papá haría mofa. Eso y las orejas. ¿Se reía mucho de usted?

Spock asintió.

—No se lo tenga en cuenta, a mi papá le fascinaba hacer escarnio de quien se dejara. Pero qué le digo yo a usted, ya debe sabérselo de sobra.

*

Joanna probó ser idéntica a su padre en algo más: bebía como si no hubiese un mañana, y lo hacía sin acusar ningún efecto discernible mientras echaba un cigarrillo de vez en cuando también. En las ocho horas que estuvieron ambos en el salón solapándose el uno al otro para evadirse de hacer lo que debían, Joanna contándole miles de anécdotas de su padre y Spock escuchándolas todas con enorme paciencia; la hija del médico había bebido ya unas diez tazas de un whiskey que halló en una cava disimulada como una cómoda cualquiera.

—La última vez que lo vi fue cuando tenía dieciséis —quitó la vista de la taza y la llevó hacia la oscuridad enmarcada por los ventanales—. Me molesté porque no había dado su autorización para hacerme un piercing. La siguiente vez que me pidió vernos, lo dejé esperándome en una heladería del centro. Estaba muy molesta con el divorcio. Creí que era un buen modo de castigarle, de hacerle ver que no tenía derecho a opinar sobre mí luego de habernos dejado. Yo conocía a mi papá, sabía que iba a estar furioso por mi falta de consideración, pero la siguiente vez que hablamos por videollamada… no lo mencionó en lo absoluto. Tuvimos otros conflictos luego, y traté de evadir sus llamadas también. Luego mi mamá decidió volverse a casar, y él enlistarse para la Flota Estelar. «Genial», pensé. No le importo a nadie. Ya no volví a tomar ninguna de sus llamadas o audios después, a pesar de que los hiciera cada tres meses. Tampoco a abrir sus correos.

Joanna suspiró hondamente, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron con violencia.

—Mi papá no era un santo, ¿sabe? —pasó el dorso de su mano por los rabillos de los ojos, tosió—. Es obvio. A veces no sabía tener dignidad. ¡Pegar gritos no es tener dignidad, por el Gran Ave de la Galaxia! Puede ser que supiera plantar una buena pelea, pero uno como contrincante sabe siempre que por muchos golpes que él lanzara, en el fondo las ofensas le habían llegado y lastimado. Claro que le ofendió que lo dejara en esa heladería, pero no me dijo nada porque… prefería que lo humillara, perder su autoridad conmigo, a enemistarse con su hija.

Sí, pensó Spock, así era el doctor McCoy. Un tipo dispuesto a ceder en escenarios delicados, a dejarse humillar —si cabía— de vez en cuando, con tal de no perder a quienes más apreciaba y quería.

—Mi papá sólo quería estar conmigo. Es… tan simple. Sólo quería estar conmigo —la mujer tartaleó, su respirar entrecortado le dificultaba el hablar—. ¿Los vulcanianos creen en algo?

—¿Creer como creer en una religión o una ideología?

—Precisamente —Joanna resonó su nariz.

—Creemos en las enseñanzas de Surak.

—¿Y qué dicen ésas sobre el Más Allá?

¿Más Allá? Spock consideró unos minutos su respuesta. El concepto de Más Allá que tenían los vulcanos era tan dispar del que tenían los terrestres, que temía no podérselo explicar sin traerle más dudas a la mente o confundirla si es que ella poseía alguna creencia.

—No son comparables nuestros dichos a lo que dictan las tradiciones terrestres más longevas —le respondió.

—Mi padre no creía en nada. Yo tampoco —dijo y volvió a su taza con más pesadez, con más melancolía—. Quisiera creer en algo ¿sabe? Pensar que su consciencia ha ido a algún sitio.

Y desde su lugar en ese sofá, Spock se halló a sí mismo deseando irracionalmente lo mismo.


	4. Depresión

Tuvieron que pasar dos días más para que Joanna y él se dejaran de pláticas y pusieran manos a la obra con el cuerpo de Leonard que aún seguía en la cámara frigorífica, resguardado del curso que su propia naturaleza debía seguir. Cuando al fin lo hicieron, ambos lo colocaron sobre la mesa que había en el comedor y Joanna, amorosamente, le cortó un mechón de cabello del tupé que luego guardaría en un guardapelo y se lo colgó del cuello.

—Debería ser gris —murmuró, y empezó a sacarle el uniforme hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

Al acomodarlo nuevamente, al devolverle a una pose digna; Joanna reparó largamente en las manos de su padre, en sus uñas y en sus nudillos, y por último le sacó un anillo del dedo meñique del que Spock no tenía ni idea, para después extendérselo.

—Creo que será mejor que usted lo tenga. Pienso que es lo que él habría querido.

Spock lo tomó a saber por qué, no sin dejar de reparar en la frialdad del metal.

*

La verdad es que no les tomó mucho hacer lo que debían, eran tareas de lo más simples.

Quizás la más demandante físicamente hablando fue la de bajar el cuerpo del médico envuelto en telas bañadas de un líquido que mejorara las condiciones de su descomposición y de las tierras que le acogerían, hacia el hueco que Spock hubo de hacer con su fáser bajo la sombra de una de las magnolias de la plantación. Quizás la más moralmente agobiante fue la de devolver la tierra removida, sobre ese bulto de telas lejano y hasta informe.

Luego de eso no les quedó nada. Sólo el calor del verano, el chiflido del viento que mecía las ramas y los pastos, y, a Spock, el desasosiego de sentirse observados desde algún punto en el cielo. Era absurdo —el Enterprise ni siquiera estaba allí—, pero más insólito: los tripulantes solían reportar en sus bitácoras sensaciones similares cuando descendían a nuevos planetas.

Joanna se acurrucó en el tronco de la magnolia, junto las manos y descansó la frente en ellas. Mordió algunas palabras como mantras unos diez o doce minutos, y luego alzó la barbilla.

—¿Sabe? Siempre pensé que la gente rezaba para rogar por la piedad a alguna fuerza superior, pero me parece que la gente reza porque da paz.

*

Pero los días que les siguieron no fueron de paz.

El tiempo se les llenaba de muchos silencios contemplativos que los hacía buscar en las cosas de la casa, lo inefable; pero también de más pláticas sencillas e incómodas, sin hilo, que no lograban la frivolidad. Una noche, en el salón, a punto de irse a dormir los dos, cada uno en un sofá; Joanna se puso a hablarle de los ventanales a los que no paraba de ver desde el primer día.

—Mi papá me dijo que la compró por la vista —apagó su cigarrillo en el fondo de la taza donde había estado bebiendo whiskey—. Le gustaba, pensaba que era como Tara. ¿Ha visto lo que El viento se llevó? Es una película muy, muy vieja —Spock miró al reflejo de ambos, brillante, flotar en la negrura del vidrio que le era absolutamente inextricable—. Hoy por la mañana recordaba que me lo había dicho y he querido ver lo que veía a través de ella para que valiera tanto la pena este lugar, la vida entera para él. Cómo lo veía —continuó—. Pero sólo veo que ya no está, que no va a volver, porque veo la tierra fresca debajo del árbol.

—Aunque no mueva usted nada, o yo —le respondió Spock tras un breve silencio, sin llegar a ser crítico. Sólo agrio.

Y fue como salir de un trance.

Sus días en esa casa era andar de un lado a otro como dos forasteros, cuidándose de no hacerse notar, de no crear nuevos órdenes. Viéndolo todo: muebles y cuadros, las ropas en los armarios, los platos en las alacenas, para adorarlos cuando no sentirse enjuiciados por ellos. Como si en la conservación de esas pequeñas supersticiones, éstas fuesen a devolverles un tiempo que no ocurrió con lo ya ido.

No eran distintos de las mujeres y los hombres primitivos terrestres y vulcanianos que habían hecho de objetos cualquiera, dioses. Eran irracionales, sentimentales.

*

A Joanna le tomaba tiempo caer rendida, él podía resistir la somnolencia un poco más. Cuando se cansaban de hablar, de recordar en voz alta, a oscuras los dos “enfrentaban” a sus propios demonios. Spock sabía que Joanna se imaginaba que hablaba con su padre, lo sabía porque él también se imaginaba que le hablaba. Que tenía ese diálogo imposible y le preguntaba: «¿Sabes que me importas?» Así, sin fingir distancias: sin ocultarse detrás del “doctor”, de los insultos y las discusiones, de las responsabilidades como oficiales y de sus cargos; y que su acento sureño le entonaba un «Naturalmente».

*

Un brazo menudo lo cubría por el pecho, un beso con sabor a pasta de dientes lo hizo abrir los ojos. En la garganta un hipido se vió frustrado por la impresión de encontrar el rostro de Leonard a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sonriente, tan real. «No», pensó el vulcano, sin apartarlo ni impedirlo que le pusiese más besos en el cuello, en el pecho, en la boca, que le pusiera otras caricias. «Estás muerto».

—Siempre buscándole a todo el lado lógico, ¿no? —ronroneó y le puso un mordisco pequeño en la barbilla.

Leonard lo hizo girar en la cama hasta que hacerlo terminar encima suyo. El vello de sus piernas le acarició las caderas.

—Estás muerto —repitió, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos.

—Sí —Leonard le respondió y le puso un beso tronado en la boca sin abandonar la sonrisa mordaz que lo acompañaba a cada que se creía con un poco de ventaja sobre él—. Y todo esto es lo que ya no va a pasar entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo disfrutas?

Spock se quedó viéndolo, incrédulo. Ojos azules, dolor en las costillas, cerca de donde los terrestres llevaban puesto el hígado y donde a él le habían puesto el corazón. Acarició con los pulgares sus patillas y lo besó en la boca entreabierta sin pensar.


End file.
